Strategies/Tech
Tech is a faction in the Magitech techtree. It's generally regarded as easier to use than magic, but less effective in the hands of an experienced player. Tips *Airships are very effective. Try to get some as fast as you can. Start by attacking your enemy with guards to whipe out archers and air ballistas, then have your own archers whipe out any ornithopters that there may be, finally, bring in your airship, and watch your foe realize they can't attack you. This isn't so effective against magic because they have too many units that can attack air units, but it can be used if you play against Tech. *If the foe has lots of Archmages, put your units near enemy units to attack them or stand near the archmages and watch the enemy hurt themselves. *Archers are better than swordmen. It's true, oddly, they deal more damage. They also have range unlike the swordman. The only downside is that archers are slower and more likely to miss. However, they can attack both land and air units, so focus more on archers. *When fighting magic, start the game with having one worker build a barracks, and another build a farm. Have the last worker mine gold. Produce a few more workers and have them mine gold and wood. Once the farm is done, produce a cow. Now when the barracks is done, start making archers. Now we have a few units to prepare for magic's early attacks. Getting Started Tech is slower to get started as they require a building to begin producing units. The aim of the early game state is to establish a stable base, while being protected against the possibility of being rushed. Tech is not an ideal faction for doing rushing itself, as they are slower to start with. *Focus on first constructing a farm (which will supply your units with food, a necessary resource for survival) while maintaining some workers to harvest resources. At this point of the game, the emphasis is on gold and wood, though stone will be required for some buildings. Continue producing workers to maintain the resource costs. *Construct a barracks. This is the core building for your military units. Early on, the archers are the dominant units, though guards are useful as well, as they have the defensive capabilities that archers lack, making them useful to have in front of the archers. *Produce large amounts of military units in preparation for the foe's initial attack. You'll generally want to guard the entrances into your base, keeping even amounts of units available to ensure the best defense. Surviving the Second Wave Make a lot of gold. Tech can only swarm at the start since the enemy would have lots of daemons. Make sure you mine gold (8 or more workers on gold) and about 6 or more workers on wood. You won't need much stone for now, so that can be largely neglected. Make sure you have at least 3 barracks. Most of your units later on will be coming from the barracks since you would be making alot of horsemen later on. But for the start of the game, focus on making archers and guards. Once your base is stable, then build a technodrome. End Game Once you have a technodrome, you can produce a technician. If you can spare the resources, it would be a good idea to attempt to initiate some of the blacksmith upgrades, as they will give your units an edge in battle. Now have the technician build an aerodrome, and once done, you can morph technicians into battle machines (once the upgrade is done). Once you have the robotics upgrade, you should also produce as many airships as you can safely afford while maintaining the rest of your army. Now your base should be full of military units, and once you have enough units (about 32), select them in groups of 16, then number them and send them to attack. When sending them to attack, it's best to leave about 5+ units behind if against only 1 AI, since there's a possibility of the AI taking an alternative route and slipping past you. Only move your units about 10 tiles at a time, and wait for the slow units to catch up before continuing. Once you reach the foe's base, quickly have a small group of land only units attack any air ballistas or tower of souls, since they will dispose of your airships fast. Then focus all attacks on your foes military units, saving the buildings for last. Once their military units are down, target any defensive buildings, then target their main building before destroying the rest. See Also *Tech *Strategies *Magic Strategies Category:Strategies